The Choice of Three
by DemonShippou
Summary: Ppl it's high tail for Kagome! She's got quiet a few boys begging for her but who will get her?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fanfic don't flame the only thing that runs my brain is my imagination. Oh there will be a rare chance of misspelled words except for names of Japanese characters and items like the tetsiega (did I spell that right? Enjoy, I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho characters (wish I did).  
  
Kagome stared at the sky thinking in her personal mind diary.' Two demons joined us in our search for the jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama. This is how I happened to meet them... It was a Sunday afternoon and I felt eyes on me. (A/N: If you didn't notice it will be in first person point of view until it says end diary.) I walked quickly toward camp where Inuyasha and the others were; by now I figured out that I never loved Inuyasha, he was just a brother to me. The eyes continued to follow me. A demon appeared in front of me and I think I screamed ' I'm so stupid I left my bow and arrows at camp!' Then a person with a cape on appeared in front of me and destroyed the demon. I figured out the person was a he and he was a demon this morning... he turned around and crimson eyes met mine. My jaw was open then took my time to analyze him; he was wearing a black cape and a white scarf around his neck, he also had a white fragment of a scarf around his forehead (don't know what that is please tell me?).  
  
The boy's name was Hiei I was happy that he destroyed the demon but then I said' "Hi!" all I got in reply was a harsh ' Hn!' I was mad then I heard a cool voice, "Do not be so rude to the girl." A beautiful young man (disturbing isn't it?) with ruby red hair, and emerald green eyes jumped from a nearby tree. He landed elegantly on the ground, "May I help you up?" I answered with a pathetic, "Y-yes thank you." Then he offered to join in our hunt after I told him who I was and why I was in this time the rude guy joined too... end diary.  
  
"Lady Kagome?" "Yes Kurama?" "It's almost time to eat." He said. "What are we having?" "Fried demon." "...I'll pass." "..." (o.0 Who wouldn't pass? Unless they weren't human.) Hiei walked over to them, "Is anyone going to eat because I'm skipping, Inuyasha has an twisted way of welcoming his guests." (I'm sleepy-.o, but I'll continue; for those who have not figured it out Hiei is the rude boy.) Kagome giggled. "What?" Hiei clearly asked in his eyes. He never says that much but Kagome had grown used to it and read what he's saying through his eyes. "I will fetch a more proper lunch..." Kurama smiled. Kagome was happy, "Get something good!" "Ok, Lady Kagome. Any requests Hiei?" Hiei glared, Kagome glanced at him. "Hiei says get him chicken." "^.^ My Hiei already someone has figured out the way you think." * glare * "He says shut up Kurama." Kagome translated. "o.0 Ok I'll go fetch the food." Kurama turned and left. * glare * "Takes one to know one Hiei." "You've got spunk, I like that." "O.O- O//O Hiei did you just say..." Hiei turned to leave then he looked back and smiled. O//O. "I said I like you." O//O?? * faint * 


	2. Unexpected Events

A/N I am so freaking out! I'm not very good at summaries ok!? Don't flame at me I'm doing what my imagination tells me so sometimes I don't even know what I' m saying!  
  
Chapter 2: Unsuspected Events  
  
Kurama came back to find Hiei gone and Kagome lying on the grass blushing. "Lady Kagome?" "Hmm...?" "Lady Kagome it's time to go back." Kurama said, worry lacing his words. "Ok, back... to Hiei!" Kagome fainted...again. Kurama stared at the unconscious girl and walked over to pick her up. When he arrived he saw Inuyasha and Hiei fighting over a certain tree again, actually Hiei was staring daggers while Inuyasha was yelling at the top of his lungs. Kagome still sleeping and unaware yelled, "Sit boy!" and curled into Kurama's arms. A yelp was herd and Inuyasha was face down kissing the floor. Hiei grinned and claimed his tree.  
  
Kurama sat down to calmly fight his inner self, with Kagome still in his lap. 'Kiss her!' 'No' 'Come on she's right there! Kiss!' 'I will not and it's not nice to take one's lips without her choice of decision.' 'So close yet so far away...' 'Don't give me that you don't even know if her!' 'Neither do you.' 'Until now.' '...' 'Heh got you Yoko Kurama.' 'Don't speak to me if you won't claim her lips then I will.' 'No, I won't let you out!' 'Problems fox?' asked Hiei, intruding in Kurama's mind battle against his past self. 'More or less.' 'What are you talking about!?' Yoko Kurama started to thrash about. 'Like dealing with a wise and worthless fool.' Hiei smirked. Kurama smiled and put his hand up to touch his forehead, emphasizing that he had received a headache. As if Kagome were in the whole conversation she smiled and said, "Yoko Kurama, wise and worthless. * giggle * That's funny Hiei...* yawn* "And curled up in Kurama's lap once more. Inuyasha snorted from another tree. With everything over they all went to sleep. Inuyasha snored, Hiei created a dark barrier around him, and Kurama had vines surrounding them like an igloo with no opening (They could still breath of course!).  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
"AHHH! I can't breathe!" "Lady Kagome! You can breathe! Or else you'd be dead right now!" "Oh." * Snort * "Sit boy!" * Yelp * "Hehehe..." Hiei chuckled. Kurama still trapped in the vine igloo smiled at Kagome. She blushed and looked around 'No exit what am I going to do!? * gulp * I'm trapped with a very beautiful man!' Kurama lifted her chin and closed some space between them. 'Oh my god!! What is he doing!?' Then he closed the space completely and kissed her. A groan crossed her lips and she returned the kiss. Her head was going everywhere. Hiei knew what they were doing, he narrowed his eyes and cut the igloo open. Kurama saw it coming and removed Kagome' s lips from his. "My jeolous Hiei?" "Hn." Kagome was drooling while thinking about the kiss. ' I was in heaven!' Hiei heard this thought and stared daggers at Kurama. Kurama backed away slowly. 'Hiei is scary like that. * quiver *'  
  
A/N Short first two chapters right? Oh well the pairings in this story depend on reviews! So please review! I'm not going to have time to any chapters next week so I'm going to work as much as possible. 


End file.
